Power Manifestation
The power to represent a certain power, concept, emotion or elemental force. Also Called * Anthropomorphic Personification * Embodiment * Entity * Incarnation * Power Avatar/Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification * Physical Embodiment/Incarnate * Representatives of Power Capabilities User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. Applications *Affinity *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Nigh Omnipotence over the concept that they represent. *Supernatural Dominion over the force they represent. Techniques *Concept Empowerment Variations *Abnormal Embodiment *Acceptance Embodiment *Aether Embodiment *Afterlife Embodiment **Heaven Embodiment **Hell Embodiment *Ambition Embodiment *Antimatter Embodiment *Art Embodiment *Badassery Embodiment *Balance Embodiment *Blame Embodiment *Calamity Embodiment *Censorship Embodiment *Change Embodiment *Chaos Embodiment *Color Embodiment *Combat Embodiment *Conclusion Embodiment *Conquest Embodiment *Contagion Embodiment *Corruption Embodiment *Creation Embodiment *Creation and Destruction Embodiment *Curse Embodiment *Curiosity Embodiment *Cycle Embodiment *Darkness Embodiment *Day Embodiment *Death Embodiment *Definition Embodiment *Destruction Embodiment *Determination Embodiment *Doorway Embodiment *Dream Embodiment *Elemental Embodiment *Emotion Embodiment *Energy Embodiment *Essence Embodiment *Evil Embodiment *Failure Embodiment *Famine Embodiment *Fate Embodiment *Fertility Embodiment *Form Embodiment *Fundamental Forces Embodiment *Genre Embodiment *Good Embodiment *Harmony Embodiment *Heroism Embodiment *History Embodiment *Hybrid Embodiment *Idea Embodiment *Ignorance Embodiment *Imagination Embodiment *Intoxication Embodiment *Justice Embodiment *Karma Embodiment *Knowledge Embodiment *Light Embodiment *Life Embodiment *Life and Death Embodiment *Living Embodiment *Logic Embodiment *Luck Embodiment *Madness Embodiment *Magic Embodiment *Memory Embodiment *Miracle Embodiment *Morality Embodiment *Multiversal Embodiment *Music Embodiment *Nature Embodiment *Negative Embodiment *Nether Embodiment *Neutral Embodiment *Night Embodiment *Nightmare Embodiment *Obsession Embodiment *Oath Embodiment *Oblivion Embodiment *Order Embodiment *Origin Embodiment *Pain Embodiment *Palingenesis Embodiment *Patience Embodiment *Perfection Embodiment *Pestilence Embodiment *Philosophy Embodiment *Planetary Embodiment *Pollution Embodiment *Positive Embodiment *Power Embodiment *Prosperity Embodiment *Protection Embodiment *Psionic Embodiment *Purity Embodiment *Reality Embodiment *Religion Embodiment *Restoration Embodiment *Sadism Embodiment *Samsara Embodiment *Sacrifice Embodiment *Season Embodiment *Silence Embodiment *Sin Embodiment *Sky Embodiment *Sleep Embodiment *Sound Embodiment *Space Embodiment *Space-Time Embodiment *Speed Embodiment *Squall Embodiment *Stagnation Embodiment *Stellar Embodiment *Strength Embodiment *Supernatural Embodiment *Taboo Embodiment *Technology Embodiment *Temptation Embodiment *Time Embodiment *Trust Embodiment *Twilight Embodiment *Universal Embodiment **Multiversal Embodiment **Omniverse Embodiment *Victory Embodiment *Violence Embodiment *Virtue Embodiment *War Embodiment *Weakness Embodiment *Weather Embodiment **Storm Embodiment *Will Embodiment *Willpower Embodiment *Wish Embodiment Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Avatar Manipulation *Contact-Based Power Activation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Death Aspect Manifestation *Genesis Aspect Manifestation *Life Aspect Manifestation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Madness Aspect Manifestation *Negative Energy Manifestation *Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation *Transcendent Embodiment Limitations *May be weak to opposing forces or concepts. *Destruction of the entity may destroy said power. *May be overpowered by the concept/primordial embodiment. Known Users See Also: Anthropomorphic Personification. Gallery File:Endless_001.jpg|The Endless (DC Comics) Represent Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delirium, as well as define their opposites. File:Eternity_and_Infinity.jpg|Infinity and Eternity (Marvel Comics) Lord Chaos 001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel Comics) Masterorder.jpeg|Master Order (Marvel Comics) The Entity-5.jpg|The White Entity (DC Comics) 902930-ion entity super.jpg|Ion (DC Comics) represents willpower. ParallaxFree.jpg|Parallax (DC Comics) represents fear. GLOrangeEntity01.jpg|Ophidian (DC Comics) represents greed. GLRedEntity01.jpg|The Butcher (DC Comics) represents rage. GLBlueEntity01.jpg|Adara (DC Comics) represents hope. 150px-GLIndigoEntity01.jpg|Proselyte (DC Comics) represents compassion. GLPredator02.jpg|The Predator (DC Comics) represents love. 2363684-phoenixdone.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) represents all primal life force and psionic energy. Sc5-elysium.jpg|Elysium (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Calibur. Inferno3D.jpg|Inferno (Soul Calibur) is the physical manifestation of Soul Edge. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) represents death. Daphne H.png|Daphne (Valkyrie Crusade) represents life. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) represents creation and destruction. Lugh H.png|Lugh (Valkyrie Crusade) represents light. Pandora H.png|Pandora (Valkyrie Crusade) represents calamity,darkness and disorder. Scathach H.png|Scathach (Valkyrie Crusade) represents magic. Nyx H.png|Nyx (Valkyrie Crusade) represents night and origin. Chronos H.png|Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade) represents time. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries